Dentists, Lollipops, and Bieber Fever
by ride2night
Summary: Nick and Macy have an interesting trip to the dentist. JONAS


A/N: I'm finally writing more. Still don't know if this is a good thing or bad thing…

Oh and shout out to the people who reviewed my last story. You guys rock:)

Disclaimer: No…just no.

Dentist, Lollipops, and Bieber Fever.

The words 'dentist' and 'Nick' never went well together.

"Nick, don't forget you have your dentist appointment tomorrow at one."

Nick winced the second the word 'dentist' was mentioned. Gawd, he hated that place. It smelled of bleach and scared children. Plus the dental assistant _always_ flirted endlessly even when he clearly stated he had a girlfriend (lie) and that she's the jealous type (imaginary punches anyone?). This is why he always had his designated dentist buddy with him when he went.

"Sorry Nick, I have a PETA rally to be at." Kevin let him down gently.

"Dude, stop being a baby and go by yourself!" Joe gave him loving brotherly advice.

"Sorry son, I have to meet with the new P.A's for the tour." Dad, busy as always.

"I'm going shopping with Stella, sweetie." Mom and her girly ways, with Stella.

"Really bro? You're this desperate?" Frankie says, raising an eyebrow at his older brother. Nick drooped down lower into the couch. Frankie rolled his eyes and sat next to his brother.

"I'll ask Macy if she'll go with you. She's man-sitting me tonight."

"Man-sitting?" Nick nearly laughed until he saw Frankie's serious face.

"Uh, sorry. I'll ask her little man. Thanks."

OoO

"So Macy…" Nick began turning red in the face. Smooth.

"I'd love to go with you Nick." Macy said, smirking. Nick shook his head, clearly confused.

Macy giggled and elbowed Nick lightly. "Frankie told me earlier. I think it's cute that you still get scared of the dentist."

"I don't get…!"

"Whatever you say Nick."

OoO

Sweaty palms. Shaky hands. Ruffled hair. All signs of fear on little Nicky.

"Nick, calm down." Macy said for the fifth time since they had arrived at the dentist and were walking into the office.

"I'm _fine_ Macy."

They walked in and Nick immediately looked around for crazy fans. No one but a mother and her 10-year-old son.

"Nicky!" Oh damn. Not _her._

"Hi Trish." Nick greeted the dental assistant unenthusiastically as Trish looked like she was having a stroke waving her hand. Macy walked next to him giving him an odd look. She had never seen him so impolite.

"So, Nicky, are you finally gonna take me on that coffee date you promised me?" Trish said, batting her eye-lashes.

Ah. So this is why Nick was acting the way he was.

"Um…remember I told you I had a girlfriend?" Nick said trying to think of something better to say.

"Oh Nicky, I know you just said that to make me jealous." Trish said giggling and tugging on her long bouncy hair.

Macy tried her best not to laugh at the situation. She looked at Nick as he struggled to think of an idea.

"Actually, _this_" he said pulling Macy to his side, "is my girlfriend. Tell her Mace." Nick smiled nervously at Macy.

Macy rolled her eyes before turning to an angry Trish. She was red in the face and popping her gum viciously. "Um, yeah. Hi, Trish."

"Hi." Trish said, ferociously stapling some papers together.

"Trish! Send in Mr. Lucas please!" Dr. Morris, Nick's dentist, called.

"Yes, Dr. Morris!" Trish said in a fake cheerful voice before turning to Nick and Macy, who were silently arguing with each other.

"He's ready for you."

"Thanks." Nick pulled Macy along as she silently protested.

OoO

Dr. Morris' dental chair was something Nick never wanted to sit in. He feared the sounds of the tools ready to go into his mouth.

"Open wide Mr. Lucas!"

Nick opened his mouth slowly watching as Macy licked her lollipop. Dr. Morris had thought it was oh-so-sweet that she had come to take care of her 'boyfriend' and thought she deserved a treat. How _sweet _for her.

"Now, as you know, that wisdom tooth needs to come out. You ready?"

No I am most NOT ready, Nick thought to himself.

"Y-yeah. Is it okay if Macy stays?" Please say _yes_.

"Sorry son, no can-do while the procedure goes on. She can wait right outside though. Okay?"

Macy looked at the scared boy sitting on the dentist chair. Nick nodded like it was no big deal and pinched his eyes closed.

"I'll be right outside Nick."

OoO

"Now, he is still a little loopy from the anesthesia, so take care of your boy now ya here?"

"Sure will doc. Come one Nick." Macy slung a strong arm over Nick and helped him out of his chair. He pulled away and held her hand instead pulling Macy outside the room and into the office.

"Hold on Nick!" Macy pleaded.

"Bye Trish! Me and my lovely, most beautiful girlfriend are leaving now!" Nick yelled to the whole room at the top of his lungs. Trish looked angry and had a nasty vein popping out while Macy looked red and embarrassed.

"Nick!"

Nick walked up to the car and was about to hop into the driver's seat when Macy pulled him back with force and slammed the door.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm driving." She held out her hand patiently.

Nick laughed and put his arms around Macy, making her blush. He whispered into her ear, "But I'm your _boyfriend_. I should be the one to drive the pretty lady around."

Macy rolled her eyes and tried to push Nick away but with no success. He just pulled her in closer, snuggling his face into her neck.

"Don't be like that _baby!_ Baby, baby, baby, ohhhhh!" He sang out loudly.

"Did you just sing a Justin Bieber song?" Macy chuckled as Nick smiled smugly.

"Do you prefer a more classic song? _Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told y-"_ Macy covered his mouth frantically trying to shut him up.

"Nick! Be quiet! People can hear you!"

Nick mover hands and wrapped them around his neck before screaming, "Let them hear!"

"Nick. Stop." Macy said seriously. "Please. You're still high and that laugh gas."

She pushed away as Nick pulled her back in. He looked seriously into her brown eyes and pushed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes but almost immediately opened them.

"Nick." She cursed herself mentally for liking that kiss way too much.

Nick giggled and played with Macy's hair. "You taste like grape lollipop."

Macy sighed and pushed Nick into the passenger seat. She should NEVER have agreed to this. Now Nick would regret her ever being there.

OoO

Nick had fallen asleep on the way home. Macy called the boys to help her take him inside.

"Wow, he's really out. Nick! You're guitar is on fire!" Joe screamed, trying to scare Nick. Nick twitched slightly before going limp again.

"We got it from here Mace. Thanks again for going with him." Kevin said as they carried a knocked-out Nick away. Macy looked once more at Nick's peaceful face and smiled sadly.

"Sweet dreams Nick."

OoO

"Macy!" Nick pulled Macy into a hug as she walked into the firehouse.

"Thanks for going with me. I don't even remember getting home!" Nick laughed as Macy smiled slightly.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

Nick pulled Macy closer and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Don't you mean girlfriend?"

Nick kissed Macy long and sweetly and pulled away as Macy sighed contently.

"Anesthesia and amnesia are two different things you know. I can never forget kissing the most beautiful girl in the world."

"What about singing Baby by Justin Bieber?" Macy giggled as Nick turned red.

"Aw! I do believe you have Bieber fever, Nicholas!"

A/N: All over the place, I know. But please leave a review even if you hated it. How can I improve?

-Lori


End file.
